


Ostatnia Radość

by A_lionne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lionne/pseuds/A_lionne
Summary: Ostatnie wspomnienie Rhaenyry Targaryen, Radości Królestwa.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Ostatnia Radość

**Author's Note:**

> Początek raczej do poprawki, ale z końcówki jestem raczej zadowolona. Może to wina późnej godziny. Cóż, proszę o szczerą opinię. Nic tak nie motywuje jak spojrzenie z zewnątrz.

On stał na balkonie, niemal całkiem skryty w cieniu. Mimo to mogła dostrzec jego masywną sylwetkę i wykręconą twarz. Większość blizn zagoiła się mu do połowy, jednak policzek, z którego odpadł płat skóry, lśniła świeższą czerwienią. Rhaenyra zamarła, choć nie na widok żywego mięsa. Wiedziała, że przegrała.

– Siostro – powiedział.

Jej serce na chwilę stanęło, po czym zaczęło bić tak szybko, jakby miało ulecieć z piersi. Chciało zapewne wykonać jak najwięcej uderzeń, w tym krótkim czasie, który mu pozostał.

– Drogi bracie.

Siląc się na swobodne ruchy, zrobiła kilka kroków, niby mimowolnie osłaniając syna przed wzrokiem tyrana.

– Miałam nadzieję, że umarłeś.

Uniosła podbródek, wydymając wargi. Uzurpator skrzywił się 

– Ty pierwsza – odparł. Potarł jedną ze starszych blizn. – W końcu jesteś starsza.

Jego usta wyglądały jak wijące się robaki. Rhaenyrze żołądek podszedł go gardła, ale i tak posłała mu uśmiech, który zapewnił jej tytuł „Rozkoszy Królestwa”.

– Cieszę się, że o tym pamiętasz – stwierdziła. Zmrużyła oczy. – Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy twoimi więźniami… ale nie myśl zatrzymasz nas na długo. Wierni lordowie mnie znajdą – powiedziała w duchu modląc się do wszystkich znanych bogów: Starych, Nowych i valyriańskich; aby to życzenie się spełniło. Jej dłonie drżały, gdy obejmowała małego Aegona, jej ostatnie żyjące dziecko.

– Być może, jeśli przeszukają Siedem Piekieł – odparł starszy Aegon.

Słodki, lawendowy zapach otaczał jej syna, gdy gładziła jego delikatne, srebrne włosy. Chłopiec był ciepły w dotyku. Ogień płonął w nim. Złożyła na jego czole pocałunek, przyciskając małe ciało do jej własnego. Czuła jego spazmatyczny oddech, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na płacz. Nawet gdy ciężkie, okute stalą ręce chwyciły ją za ramiona.

– Oszczędź mojego syna! – krzyknęła. – O tyle proszę. Zabij mnie, zostaw dziecko!

– Twoi ludzie nie przyznali Helaenie tej łaski – odparł Uzurpator. – Ale ja jestem lepszym człowiekiem. Tak jak moja żona patrzyła na śmierć syna, twój bękart będzie patrzył na twoją.

Rhaenyra przymknęła oczy, gdy postawiono ją przed Sunfyre’em. Stała i czekała, spięła mięśnie tak bardzo, że aż bolały. Ale nic się nie działo. Powoli uchyliła powieki. Złoty smok spoglądał na nią bez zainteresowania. Czerwona dziura ziała w jego szyi. Kto ją wyrwał? Ostatnim smokiem na wyspie była maleńka Księżycowa Tancerka Baeli. Czy tak wyrosła wśród tej rzezi?

Królowa powoli zaczynała się odprężać. Widocznie to nie był czas na jej śmierć. Zostanie wzięta do niewoli, ucieknie, zdobędzie nowego smoka i zasiądzie na Żelaznym Tronie, a po niej młodszy Aegon. Uśmiechnęła się.

– Ser Alfredzie, Sunfyre musi wyczuć krew. Nakłuj proszę moją siostrę – rzekł tyran.

Krzyknęła, gdy ostrze przebiło jej pierś. Krew wytrysnęła, obryzgując ziemię. Złoty smok drgnął. Rana na jego szyi ponownie otworzyła się. Rozwarł paszczę, wydając chrapliwy ryk. Stracił kilka krzywych kłów, zapewne pod Gawronim Gniazdem. Pozostałe jednak wystarczały, aby Rhaenyrze zaschło w ustach.

Odwróciła wzrok, po raz ostatni spoglądając na syna. Słodki Aegon, ostatni, który jej pozostał, trząsł się, cały pobladły. Zaciskał usta, jak Jacaerys za młodu, gdy budził się z koszmarów. Białe kosmyki, opadające na jego delikatną twarz, wyglądały raczej na siwe niż srebrne. Czy zawsze takie były, czy może wojna odcisnęła piętno nawet na jej dwunastoletnim synu?

Rhaenyra posłała mu uśmiech. Ten szczery, uroczy, zarezerwowany dla narodzin dzieci. Nie pokazywała go na dworze, odkąd przestała być dziewczynką i zrozumiała zamiary Alicent.

Była świadoma cienia, który pada na nią, gdy Sunfyre wstał, podnosząc skrzydła. Nie spojrzała jednak w jego stronę. Zignorowała rozkaz, który wydał mu właściciel. Nie zasłużył na miano przyrodniego brata. Z krwi Viserysa nie mógł zrodzić się potwór.

Płomienie ogarnęły ją. Krzyknęła. Jej krew zawrzała w żyłach. Skóra zmieniała się w popiół, jej płaty spadały. Ani jeden nie dotarł na ziemię przed przemianą w proch. Płynne złoto z korony zalało twarz Rheanyry. Nigdy nie czuła takiego bólu, nie przy żadnym z sześciu porodów. Jej serce zatrzymało się, a wraz z nim całe cierpienie.

Przez chwilę nie było nic. Istniała w ciemności, nie słysząc, nie widząc i nie czując. Ale była i żyła, choć nie oddychała, choć krew wyparowała z jej żył. To właśnie ta świadomość zniknęła ostatnia. Bo w jednej chwili i to rozpadło się w pył.


End file.
